2015.09.18 - Brock Comes to La Push
Magical books with listings of magical creatures and their habitats and habits. Took a little bit of searching and some coin, and a few magic words later, and a bit of Brock's blood to find his blood, the mystic was able to give Brock a city of location. This was all he needed to start his search, beginning at the tip of the city and then working his way in, stopping and checking for scents, following the more animalistic scents into the woods. As a lion, larger than a large human, very prehistoric looking with long sabre teeth from his maw, Brock pads on gigantic paws, stopping to scent the ground, lifting his head with his jaw hanging ajar, fleming and stirring the smells. With a lick across his nose, he raises his head and gives out a very broad call, the powerful sound bursting from his throat and shockwaving through the forest with actual force. Brock's roar can be felt just as well as it can be heard. It's not an aggressive roar, but one of those long series of calls among the large cats. You can feel many eyes on you as you move through the area. Small animals scurry through the underbrush. Jason Christopher was upstairs when he heard the rather primal roar. He had only just returned from communing with The Watchman, as he had been trying to do each day. The damn tree seemed to have hit the snooze on it's alarm. There were more dangerous ways to stir it. But so far he had been reluctant to do so. Canting his head he smirked some. "I think that spell to contact your brother might not be so necessary any longer Brodie. It seems we may have some company." He calmly walks down the stairs and out front to go and welcome their new arrival. Brodie would know that roar anywhere. It is the sound of family, like a parents comforting words to their child as they tuck them in. It may sound scary to most, to Brodie it meant family and protection. It is also the same sound that awoke his beast the first time he shifted. What feels like a lifetime ago, In reality was a short few weeks ago. As soon as Brodie heard it today, it woke him up from the nap that he was taking on the roof of the Ancient Chapel. There isn't a lot of sun in La Push but the weather was fair today and the clouds are only just starting to roll in from the west. So Brodie was enjoying the bit of sun while he could. He did even have shorts on today too. Well, as close to shorts as he gets it's a pair of black boxer-briefs. He leaps down from the roof of the chapel and lands with a gentle thump. In his hand are three books one on magic magic, one on the history of the area more specifically on the Watchman and the other is his own personal book. The blue eyed aussie teen bites his lower lip and looks around. That was definitely Brock. He doesn't shift and roar in return but instead he calls out, "Brock?" His blond hair has started to look a bit longer since the day he arrived here. He spots Jason right away and he says, "I guess someone got impatiant." Jacob appears right on Jason's heels, only a moment later, dressed in nothing but a pair of cargo shorts. Apparently, up here people don't bother with many clothes, despite the chilly weather. He gives the lion a wary look but relaxes some when Brodie clearly knows him. Jake looks to Jason, then, and asks with a silent look, Well, what do we do about this? Clearly, he'll follow Jason's move in this situation. If the new arrival ventured near the Cullen lands... there probably was a strong 'Wolfish' scent along what would be the property line. Some of the younger wolves, okay anyone that Paul can talk into, have a 'Rite Of Passage' involving mooning the Cullen's lands when doing so. It's antagonistic and immature, but that's why Paul gets a giant kick out of doing it. Of course, that's not what he's up to today. Today it's hanging around Jason's place and annoying Jacob. One has to have their hobbies after all. Paul is currently sitting outside of Jason's place and helping himself to some of his food. He's of course just in a pair of shorts, and mid-bite on an apple still when he's glancing around at the sounds coming through the woods. Paul finished the bite and hops off where he was sitting and falls into step behind Jason and Jacob. "Taking the Puppy for a walk?" Paul asks, elbowing Jacob just a bit as he tries to get a bit of a playful dig in before whatever happens. Paul glances over at Brodie and offers him a nod in greeting, though there will be time to exchange names and such later. Spotting the Lion, Paul raises a hand. "Ok, calling not it on the litter box." Leonine ears lift and shift forward toward further into the forest. He is alerted and lowers his head to start lumbering his large gait into a jog, his huge weight causing the earth to thump as he closes in to arrival. Eventually, the brilliant coat of gold and lush mane comes into view, very difficult to miss considering his very size. Brock comes to see Brodie, and his feline face shows a discovered interest, yet, as his brother is not alone, Brock does not go running to him. He watches and he starts to walk a line, like he were pacing the edge of a cage, assessing the situation, the muscles along his shoulders rolling while his tail lifts high. There is a man in there somewhere for sure, but right now, it is the animal that reflects back from those golden eyes. His body language suggest stress, and a great deal of concern, which are on standby for whatever he decides he should feel upon finishing the assessment. The other men with his brother giving the beast his worry. One of which he recognizes. Jason Christopher glances at his fellow wolves. "A bit of decorum please, this is Brodie's brother. He deserves our respect." Jason nods to Brodie and the corner one of his lips pulls up in a slightly sarcastic grin at the remark about impatience. "I believe when we met you mentioned he would move mountains. One can hardly blame him after all." That could have been a declaration of Brock's brotherly love, sure. Or it could have been simple recognition that Jason agreed. Brodie was well worth moving mountains for. Jason is dressed in a manner not unlike the others. His shorts look more expensive, but at the moment he is shirtless too. In fact there is almost a little bit of St. Elmo's Fire playing about him from time to time. He has really been coaxing that tree for to damn long lately. He takes a few steps forward, palms outstretched. "Hello Brock Bryant. We met in Beacon Hills, some weeks ago. My name is Jason Christopher, if you've forgotten. Your brother is safe, he had an accident with magic. He has since been recovering under my protection here. Please, return to your human phase so I may welcome you into my home." His voice is calm, and measured. And unlike his previous encounters with Brock, he seems less angry. Less dangerous at the moment and indeed more hospitable. Brodie offers a brief smile to Jacob as he arrived shortly after Jason. The blond moves to put his books down somewhere that they will not get ruined, like the porch. Paul is an unknown. He looks him up and down and down and up. He knows now that any wolf on Jason's land is not a threat. So that bit of angst that was building in his stomach goes away when he reads the man's aura. Introductions will have to wait, Brock isn't in regular lion form. This is the big boy. The primal throwback form when they tap into the ancient creatures that their beast used to be when they roamed the earth. This is the serious fighter phase and so Brodie is cautious. His big blue eyes go from the primal lion to the wolves. Even though Jason is calm, Brodie is a bit on edge. He starts to walk forward towards Brock. His voice still has the Aussie tone but the years he was held captive here in America had softened it a bit. And he even uses some American phrases for things and doesn't even realize it. "Brock. I'm really all right. No box. They have been treating me like a prince." Literally, Jason was making a big deal about his heritage. "I'm okay. The wolves on this land will not harm me. Besides, I can take em." He winks at his brother and it happens. He's starting to purposely push out that power that makes him so special. Or at least, what he thinks makes him so special to Jason. If he only knew the truth. The calm is pulsing out of him in waves. Everything is going to be alright. Jacob shoots Paul a look--a mixture of amusement and annoyance, as usual when Paul's in a mood--but then he grows serious and quiet, folding his arms across his chest. He hesitates for a moment, unsure whether he should speak, but after a moment he calls out, "Welcome to La Push. Representing the Quileute Tribe and our pack, I welcome you, too." The formal language isn't typical for him, but he's taking his cues from Jason... as he always does, these days. It's become so comfortable for him, he hardly even realizes it... but if this is going to be a formal and polite occasion, he'll do his best to trot out the nice manners and formal-sounding talk. "Sorry, I forgot my formal meetin' and greetin' shorts. A little warning of company would have been nice." Paul sarcastically offers to Jason when he calls for decorum for the company. Of course, Paul does like the guy well enough. In fact, this is Paul behaving himself. He can be less playful and downright aggressive when he wants to... it's something always bubbling under the surface... just like his wolf form eager for a reason to explode out at the drop of a hat. Paul does shush up for just a bit when Jason is welcoming Brock. Though of course he can't keep a lid on his comments for very long. Especially when there's so many appealing lines being dangled in front of him. "Jason Translation: Please return to your human phase so we can get an eyeful of everything." Paul perks up just a little bit when Brodie claims that he can take the wolves of this land. "Pfft.... you wish. You couldn't take my Grandmother... much less one of us. Can you believe the balls on this guy?" Paul smirks just a bit and glances over at Jacob at that last comment he makes. Jason and Jacob may being profession and formal... Paul is just being Paul. Brock doesn't look like he is looking for a fight. Though there may be a bit of regression within him, over having just managed to rescue his brother, only to lose him right after. There is a lot riding on this family thing, Brock's sanity included. He hears all of the voices and the words, but to him they sound somewhat muffled, or distant, difficult to make out through the fog. Hearing it, yes he can. But it is taking effort for it to filter into understanding. The lion in him is far more loud than the human, and it refuses to release itself until the whole of the entity that is Brock is satisfied. However, under the calm of his brother, his mane doesn't glow unlike with other persuasion powers in the past, the mantle of resistance. The large lion shakes his head, flinging his mane about, blinking his eyes. His neck dips to the side, cracking the joints as his body makes to shift. Animal bones and muscles twist and tuck in on themselves and his head droops as leonine shoulder become manly shoulders, fur retreating-- somewhat. And Brock shifts... down? Well yes and no. In his human form, he is taller than his full lion forms, at least in height. You'd have to count length to get the scope of how 'tall' he is supposed to be. But shifting back leaves him on his hands and knees. So he seems about the same height. Though as he lifts his head up, he is not quite human. His form is that of the next phase up from human, a blend of feline and man, but still more man. This form, in quite a few ways as far as werecats go, is a bit more alluring. He's of course put on more muscle and his hair is longer, and as he moves to stand up, Brock stretches to 8 feet in height. And of course he shifts back with no notable clothing. His nails are a bit more pronounced and sharp, but still just nails. A palm coming across his face. "Blood fuck..." he groans, closing his eyes. "Ya can't DO this ta me. Ya can't." he grumbles, "Jus... gimme a sec. Ah'm still processin." he falls back, drops right on the ground on his butt. "Yer all wolves?" Brock Bryant phases to his lionman form. Jason Christopher can feel Brodie's power, even the after splash of it. The truth was, like Jacob and Paul, the La Push pack, and Beacon Hills, and the recently arrived coyote Tucson. Well Jason had found people he had grown to care about. To love. People he actually loved again after nearly a century. None of them were special for just one thing, and neither was Brodie. They were special because of who they were, and how he felt about them. It didn't matter to Jason if Brodie was ever going to be a prince to Jason. Because to him he already was, and always would be. He suppresses the small smile that was nearly tempted out of him at the kitten's bold declaration of 'taking them.' No doubt Jacob and Brodie would be wrestling over that later. Speaking of whom, Jason smiles at Jacob's greeting to Brock. He was magnificent in Jason's eyes. In another life, another time. One without his father being insane, his mother dead, and civil war tearing the Children of the Moon apart. How he would have loved to have presented Jacob to the court. A representative of the wolves of La Push. Of course, then there is Paul. Whom at the moment, Jason wanted to pitch off the nearby cliff. Down into the churning waters, some one hundred feet and change below. He'd survive. Honest. He would. Jason speaks to Brock again, but this time less so with words. Brock's mind was still more lion than man, and so he used his animal empathy instead. The way he spoke to animals, including felines. **Brock, we mean you nor Brody any harm. He has been safe here recovering from an accident.** Then as Brock shifts to a more flattering form Jason nods, still keeping a respectable distance, palms held in a non threatening manner. "Most of the shifters in the region are wolves, yes. Your brother has been safe here with all of us." He looks back at Jacob and says quietly. "Please get a robe from one of the bathrooms." Despite the array of clothes he had, and it was an impressive wardrobe. He wouldn't have anything in size gigantor. From the tree line of the forest, various animals gather to watch. Domestic and wild animals alike in great numbers. Cats and dogs, bears and mountain lions, and of course wolves. Various birds and smaller creatures like squirrels fill in the branches as well. Jason's spies, the eyes and ears of the forest. They all watch the events unfold. Brodie takes a deep breath and he shoots Paul a look over his shoulder and he says, "Knowing what my grandmother is capable of. That's not an insult in the slightest. She could wipe the floor with all of us with a single word of power." And he isn't joking. Brock knows that much at least, their gran is pretty fucking scary. "I'm Brodie Bryant. And this is ma brother Brock." He still radiates that calm. He watches as Brock transforms into a less animal but still dangerous form. He bites his lower lip and he looks around for a moment and then he charges for Brock and he literally tackles his significantly bigger brother. He throws his arms around him, looking like a child against the giant lion-man. And Brodie is 6 feet tall himself. He hugs Brock, tight. He isn't crying, he isn't crying. "I can't believe you hunted me down, again." He hadn't really spoken to Brock after the rescue. There might have been a lot of unspoken emotional baggage. But he loves his brother, deeply. "I really am fine Brock. We spent our entire lives with wolves. My power is drawn to them, it feels right. And they aren't like the Pack." The pack of course he is referring to is the nasty and abusive pack of werewolves that were ruled by their Alpha father before his death. Yet, despite the abuse, they were all the family that Brodie and Brock knew. "I am needed here, for now. There is something big happening soon. I can feel it." Jake gives Paul another look, this one promising that before long there will be scuffling and, if he wins, at least a mild beatdown for that attitude. Of course, it's all in good fun. In the Quileute Tribe, weaklings just don't really exist. At Jason's word, Jacob nods and turns to vanish into the house. He can be heard heading upstairs easily enough, taking the steps at least two at a time, to run and fetch a robe, as instructed. "Wolf? Please... I'm a Wereplatypus." Paul chimes in though actually keeps mostly silent.... well, as silent as Paul gets normally anyway. As he's chiefly observing Brock and clearly is a bit on edge. Just in case he has a reason to fight him, cause he's always itching for one. Of course, when Brodie leaps at Brock and tackles him with a plethora of hugs. And then Paul can't help but croon rather horribly... "o/` Can you feel the love... tonight? o/`" And puts his hand on Jacob's shoulder when he notices the look, giving it a bit of a overly firm clench. Yeah... he's ready whenever and wherever Jacob is. "Can I order him around also?" You can feel many eyes on you as you move through the area. Beast Brock and man Brock are still kinda conferring with each other, to come to a point of synergy again. The man is a veritable brick wall of flesh, which isn't like a literal bright wall, otherwise Brodie would have looked silly and hurt himself when tackling him. Though with all the tension in Brock's body right now, Brodie barely even budges Brock's upper body with the tackle, but the goal was obviously to latch onto him. It helps to gather the sense into the larger lion's brain. "Yeah... wasn't much left fer me ta do than ta track ya. Ah know ya said ya were alright, but ah'm responsible fer ya. An' ah won't go loosin ya again." Brock drops his head to thunk against Brodie's and rub back and forth in feline affection, a single large arm supporting the smaller lion. "Yer not a little bloke anymore, but ya'll always be mah Reason." Brock rises to his feet, towering above the men, and maintaining a hold on Brodie. He meets Jason with his eyes, and strolls over to him. "Ah can't thank ya enough fer lookin out for em. Sorry fer seemin perhaps a bit shady on the for.(Translation: before) But ah'm guessin ya could understand the stakes and pressure ah was under." Jacob and Paul look-- alike. But not quite like Jason, which Brock takes notice as Jacob retreats. He is pretty comfortable sans clothes. Kinda have to be when you are so large and you rip clothes when changing. "Heh. Ya can try. But ah got a bit of a hard head. An ah do like ta scuffle fer top bunk and braggin rights. If yer feelin yer Wheaties, we can go at a few reindeer games. Ain't had a decent bitta challenge since ah been here." Men being men, bonking eachother on the head. Brock is as rough and tumble as the best of them. If not ONE of the best. "Well Short-stack. If yer stayin, ah'm not lettin ya outta my sight. Ah'm not goin anywhere." Eyes are watching from the shadows of the forest. Jason Christopher doesn't make a move to stop Brodie. This is after all his brother and Jason trusts that such a bond would prevent Brodie from suffering injury at his brother's hands. But the other information Brodie drops, that gives Jason pause inwardly. He knew Brodie was capable of magic, it was what landed his shapely posterior here in the first place. He also knew he had been borrowing some books from down in his 'workshop'. The animals saw that much and relayed it to him. But this, this news had him at a crossroads of a sort. Would this ephemeral something Brodie was feeling be for good or ill? Or was it perhaps just the damn tree finally waking up. He would have to ask him about any insights Brodie might have, later. Jason can hear as Jacob does as asked. Dashing into the house to find a robe. It would be a measure of common courtesy to offer Brock something to wear. Jason muses inwardly again how useful Tucson has it. Clothing that shifts with you, yes. Very useful. Jason turns around and looks at Paul. His eyes are blast furnaces. Virtually glowing yellow. He mouths the word, without any sound. But certainly with enough slow exaggeration that it is clear what he is saying. 'B E H A V E' then a moment later in answer to the question. 'N O'. Jason had been a lot more calm lately. For several reasons, not the least of which was Brodie's gift. But as several wolf puppies already knew. He was not adverse to spanking a pup, or really anyone else, that richly deserved it. Jason approached Brock, and looked up to meet his gaze. He was hardly short, but of course Brock was a half giant. In many ways they were so very much alike. Both of them giants of a sort, but Brock was permanently huge. Versus Jason who was only truly enormous when he phased. "I understand completely Brock. I can hardly blame you for the discretion you chose to use." He glances at Brodie and nods, a tight lipped smile there. "Your brother is very special. I would not allow any harm to come to him. Nor could I imagine any situation in which you would, so seeing you here is no surprise. I only wish I had known, as I would have helped you to find him as well." Jason extends a hand to shake with the giant. "I hope you will come inside, and accept my hospitality." Brodie isn't going to cry, he isn't going to cry. Even with the feline form of affection. The cats like to headbutt things and then scent mark them. Brodie gets Big Cat scent all over his head. He is doing a good job holding it together. He isn't a little kid anymore. But his humanity is what makes him, who he is. He is sensitive and loving. He looks at Brock with adoring eyes. "Thank you Brock." He does look like even more like a child when the giant lion man moves him around with ease. He glances towards the wolves as Brock addresses them. They aren't going to fight, that's all that matters. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He leans in and the blond human gives Brock one quick nuzzle. The teen listens to Brock say that last statement and he smiles. Brodie practically glows in Brock's presence. This is how he is around Jason too. To Paul he says, "No, you're a wolf. And I thought I was cheeky." Brodie laughs at Brock's talk of challenges. "They are good people Brock. It is nice to be around good people." It's been a long time, a very long time. "They are going to need both of us. The fact that you came." He looks towards Jason for a long moment. There is something in Brodie's eyes, those bright blue eyes. A flash of something that is not, all sunshine and rainbows, and then it is gone. In an instant. And he's all smilie Brodie. To Jason he says, "I contacted him. But the magic was only one way. He only received my message, couldn't respond. I have a ritual, that I will perform later. And it will fix that problem." You can feel many eyes on you as you move through the area. It is official, the Bryant boys like to wear even less clothes than the La Push boys. Jacob reappears a few moments after he left, a robe folded over one arm, just in time to catch Jason giving Paul the unmistakable look of an alpha with finite patience. It's kind of like "angry dad" meets "angry boss" meets... a hurricane. That's on fire. Jake adds his own look to the tempest, though his is less aggressive. He knows Paul, knows that a challenge is just something he rises to. So, Jake's look is one of appeal, as if to say: Come on, man. Gotta play this one serious. He certainly gets Paul's playful mood. It's very much in the spirit of the Quileute wolfpack, but diplomacy--something they haven't bothered with much in the past--is obviously something they'll need to learn. As Jacob passes Paul, he approaches Brock with a friendly smile and says, "Hey, big guy, thought we'd get you something to wear." He offers up the robe, doing his best to keep things casual and friendly. He really doesn't do that old world formality thing so well, but he clearly does want things to go well between them. He sneaks a look back at Jason, one that clearly speaks to having some idea of the alpha wolf's unspoken thoughts. That bright grin of his flickers Jason's way, just a quick little gesture of camaraderie and support--plus, well, probably other things--and Brodie too gets that grin turned on him, accompanied by a knowing wink, like one-pack brother to another. Yep, Jacob's definitely doing his best to make everyone feel welcome and included. Small animals scurry through the underbrush. Paul's cocky demeanor gets knocked down a peg when Jason gives him 'The Look'. Though there's a moment where his stance shifts into more of a challenging aggressive one. He hasn't had a reason or chance to fight Jason as of yet... though he wouldn't mind giving it a go. Maybe when Jason isn't looking this angry at his behavior though. He especially doesn't want to be on the receiving end of Jason's 'Tough Love' in front of the guests. "If you want to see Cheeky, you'll have to join me for a visit to the property line." Perhaps a bit of mooning bonding at some point. "Good people? You're going to ruin my badboy reputation with comments like that. I'm not a puppy like my packmate here." He gestures towards Jacob when he returns with the robe. He does sigh a bit when Jacob joins in with his own look. "Fine.... I'll behave. But I'm raiding your fridge Jason." Brodie's gift instills calm and clarity of thought, Brock's gift inspires valor, courage and realized potential. Apart they are great muses. Together, their combined presences have the possibility to elevate others into levels and states that people have only dreamed. Brock's aura can be adrenaline inducing and intense, but with Brodie there, they synergy is incredible. Like the best feeling stimulant both mental and physical, without the addiction or side effects. The Children of the Sun. The Kingmakers. "Ah, right thank yah, mate." Brock is realizing that he is quite informally dressed at this point, and it might a an issue. He still maintains to handle Brodie unfalteringly, as his body shrinks slightly, feline features retreating to leave him human, but still large. He does have to set Brodie down to slip it on of course, shrugging into it. "Ah welcome the hospitality." Say the eldest Bryant, who shows the nature of his noble lineage and fostering in the shaking of Jason's hand. "Yah keep very nice territory." a nod of his large head, "And uh-- don't be too hard on em there aye? Seems an alright bloke. Kinna like onna the crowd ah used ta run with back home. We speak the same language. Comes wit the territory of bein from two world, aye." Brock winks. Jason Christopher catches Brodie's look and his eyebrows knit together some. He isn't sure what Brodie is feeling, or what he thinks he knows. Brock's presence was certainly not unwelcome. After all the area might be vulnerable after what Jason planned to do. But come hell or high water he was removing the threat his father presented to all of them. To the people he....That he loved. Because it really was that simple. Jason couldn't wage a guerrilla war of terror on his father any longer. There were people here now that would be caught in the cross fire. Pay the price for that. No, no this had to end once and for all. Did Brodie know? Damn...this had to not only end, but very soon. He smiles faintly at Brodie though, in a manner that might be reassuring. Maybe. Jason nods approvingly to Jacob as he delivers a robe to Brock. Certainly none of them had any issues with nudity. For much the same reason as Brock and Brodie didn't. Just the same if they had other company, and lately that was rather more common that Jason would have believed possible about two months ago. Well some measure of clothing might be appropriate. He says quietly to him. "Thank you Jacob." Jason nods to Paul and sighs some as he notes the challenging look in his eyes. That might be a challenge that was accepted at some point. But this wasn't it. If Paul needed that to understand when to settle down, then as noted Jason would perform said spanking. "Help yourself Paul. There is plenty." Jason smiles at Brock and gestures for him to please enter his house. Thankfully the ceilings are very high. "Thank you, I've only recently finished it. Please come inside and be at home." He was a prince, and hospitality among other shifter species was a function of it. That his guests were of great stature as well, he would be all the more unfailingly polite. "Oh don't worry Brock, they play rough up here. Paul can surely handle it." Oh yes, he surely can. Brodie has no idea what happens on the property line. He isn't part of the Cullen''La Push thing that is going on. He isn't part of their rules or agreement. Though he does say to Paul, "You're a puppy. Everyone turns into a puppy around me. Even Jason." He does seem to have that affect on people. He is really a walking bit of positive energy. He just hugs against Brock a bit more. He needs that skin on skin contact. The tactile comfort and security that the alpha's offer. It makes his power even more clear and focused. Like he has one less thing to worry about, so he can focus on his powers. One should see his magical powers when he is around Brock. "This is kind of awesome. That Brock came up here. And he gets to experience this. It's not as sunny and bright. But it hasn't been too bad here Brock. I can sunbathe naked on the roof. No one around to see me or judge. They don't mind me walking around naked either. Except, I don't really know Paul. So I threw on a jock." It's just boxer-briefs, not a jock strap. "Jacob and I wrestle and sometimes he lets me win." He knows that Jacob is a bit more superior at fighting, but Brodie only fights to survive and defend himself. His nature isn't just a killer. He's a Beta, bordering on Omega after all. Jacob returns Brock's wink, whether it was strictly meant for him or not, and says, "Turns out you cat boys aren't so bad, actually. Been nice getting to know Brodie, and I'm sure we'll like having you around, too." He falls back into place beside Jason, then, resisting the temptation to reach for him. All that hugging between Brock and Brodie has certainly gotten his attention and inspired, well... a variety of thoughts. But mostly, they make him want to hug someone. No doubt later Jason will find yet another "puppy" to deal with, this time in the form of a snuggly Jacob. What? Everyone likes snuggles, whether they admit it or not! "Great then. Ah'm sure we'll get along great. An' whatever trouble ya got on yer hackles, ya can count me in on the allied side. If Brodie is gunnin with ya, ah can't let any of ya stand alone." After all, Brock is a hero, decreed and ushered by fate. He is set to do the right thing. "Gotta get Brodie here on studyin ma's book. Some spells and rituals in that which should prolly learn. An could be quite a bit of help." Brock following Jason's lead to the home. A glance over at Jacob, and Brock chuckles, "Ah dunno what it is. He's always ends up findin himself surrounded by the hottest of blokes." he shakes his head, "C'mon kid," Brock hooks an arm across Brodie's shoulder to drag him along, "We'll figure out what ta do bout that sun thing. An we'll go retrieve the book from the hidin place later." Jason Christopher rolls his eyes a little at Brodie's comment. But there was some truth to it. Jason had not tried, nor had any reason to try, and resist Brodie's power. It has in fact been a great comfort to him since they met. He rankles a bit inwardly at being called a 'puppy'. But he good naturedly lets it go. Perhaps it is just developing habit now, but Jason slips an arm easily around Jacob's waist, as he walks up onto the porch and opens up the heavy door for them all to enter. "Please enter freely, and of your own volition." He stifles the grin he feels, given whose rather famous line he was borrowing." Jason shrugged some and couldn't help but think that really. Sometimes like just attracted like. Was there anyone present that wasn't cut out of the stuff of daydreams as far as sex appeal? As the others enter Jason follows behind. Sweeping in with one arm still wrapped around Jacob.